Alexs' Crush
by LoveDogs123
Summary: Alex has a crush that becomes the mystery of the town but it won't be a secret for long. At least to the members of the paw patrol
1. Chapter 1

"Ryder dude I cant reach him from here!"

"Alright Zuma. We'll Find a different way to get him down."said ryder

"How did he even get up there."Said Valerie as she saw zumas' surfboard he usually uses for wind surfing.

"Katie said he was messing around with it and it got out if hand."ryder said using his binoculars to get a closer look from the shore.

There was silence for a moment. They did't know what to do.

"I'm going in."said Val with the most determined attitude she got off her ATV and walked up to the shore .

"Valerie wait,what are you going to do?"Zuma yelled out from his hovercraft.

"I'm gonna get close enough to that board and get on... ALEX DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SWIM?!"

Alex was holding on to dear life as he saw the sail was ripping he called down to Valerie,"NO I NEVER LEARNED HOW."

"THATS ALRIGHT JUST LEAN TO YOUR LEFT A BIT."

Alex did what he was told and before he knew it he was steering towards the shore he realized he needed to lean to the right instead but before he could he felt something behind him.

"Hey Alex."

"What the- how did you get up here...?

"I jumped up." said valerie as she slightlly began to ignore his questions.

She began to plan but before he could say anything Valerie was quickly leaning towards the shore.

"Chase YOUR NET!"

"Chase is on the case!" said the german shepard as he summoned his net it landed between his truck and zumas' hovercraft.

Valerie turned to Alex,"Hey sweety are you ready?"

"Ready for whhhhaaaaaaaaaattt? he screamed as she threw him off the board and as close as she could near the net he landed directly on the net.

Sadly she was still on the board as the sail broke completely she dove off just as it did and land gracefully in the water they didn't see her for about 20 seconds but she emerged near the shore she had swam underwater.

"UUgh... this was new." she said as she jestering to her vest.

"Your okay!"yelled zuma ryder and chase.

"Wow that was amazing...!"Alex said.

"Alex that was dangerous for me for YOU to just play with zuma's supplies and not know how to use them." said Valerie as she tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay ."she said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead."I'm happy as long as your okay."

Alex couldn't help but admire her long hair and unique eyes-she had just saved his life.

"Thanks Valerie"

"Okay how about all of you go to for lunch and to drop off Alex home."

All the pups began to howl as they got into their vehicle and Alex got onto Chases ridge.

Ryder walked up to Valerie for a private chat.

"Valerie that was amazing."

"It was nothing ...just making sure Adventure bays okay."

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"To bad Valerie had to go home to dry off."

"You've been talking up a lot about Valerie ever since we left the beach Alex."said Chase

"Oh my bad... Can you turn on the siren?"

"I guess I could."Chase then pressed a few buttons and his siren came on.

"Were here!"Alex said as he jumped out of the vehicle and landed next to Ryder.

"Alex..." said ryder calling alex back over

"Yeah Ryder!"

"I know your younger than me and valerie and katie but.. it doesn't mean you should try things that we do all the time your to little and the pups are trained thats why they go into dangerous situations and you shouldn't. alright."

"Alright Ryder!"

"Okay but me and the pups are leaving."

"Weren't you gonna eat."

"Nah." with that alex ran into the resturant and came out with a doughnut.

"Can you give this to Valerie ... it's her favorite."

"O...o... okay I guess."

After that Alex shoved the doughnut in a bag and gave it Ryder.

"Bye Ryder bye pups!"

 **Back At The Lookout**

"Alright all cleaned off what needs to be done now." said Valerie as she walked in the living room and saw all the pups sitting around.

"You guys wanna do some yoga or eat or ... it's up to you really ." she said as she got down and sat down in the circle the pups were in.

"Umm... maybe we can play a game." skye said as she played around with the beanbag nearby.

"Or we can check if anyone needs help around town."said a bored Marshall as he walked over and laid down on Valerie who greeted him with a warm smile and a ear scratch.

"We could play pup pup boogie."said rubble

"Nah already did that... maybe we could go to the beach?"said rocky.

"I think i've had enough of the beach for one day." said Valerie with a bit of a giggle.

Suddenly Zuma Ryder and Chase walked in.

Ryder parked himself on a beanbag near the pups and Chase and Zuma sat near rocky and rubble.

"Whats up guys?"

"Nothing just trying to figure out what to do today... any ideas?

"I don't know."said Ryder.

"We could go hiking..." said chase.

"Ooooh we could go skiing!" said Skye.

"Perfect." said Marshall .

'Yeah we could visit my cousin Jake and Everest... plus me and Ryder made all of you new ski suits and helmets a while back and we haven't gotten the chance to use them." Valerie said petting Marshall.

"Lets Go then."said Ryder as he got up and went to get the equipment.

"Come on pups lets get going ." she got up and patted Chase on the head who was sitting near the stairs she went down the stairs to where the they usual meet to know what their daily emergencies are she went down her pole to meet up with Ryder in the garage.

"I think theres gonna be another emergency today ." said Valerie as she put on her gray pea coat and began to pack her turqoise hat and scarf.

"I don't know I think there won't be."

"Wanna make this interesting."

"I'll give you a dollar if your right."

"Your on but that's a pretty cheap offer." Valerie said with a giggle as she exited the garage.

"Pups ready to go?"

"Yep." said all the pups wagging their tails in excitement.

"RYDER! Come on!"

"Im ready!"

"Lets go!" said skye as all the other pups began to pile up on their vehicles.

 **UP AT JAKE'S MOUNTAIN**

"Jake!" said Valerie as she ran up and hugged her cousin.

"Hey Val! Hey hey you brought the pups and ryder.

He and Ryder fist bumped.

"We brought Everest some treats." said Marshall as he timidly set down a bag near Jake right that second Everest came out of the cabin and stretched but when she realized the Paw Patrol was their immediatelly began to hug and say hi to everyone.

"Hey guys are you here to skii." said Everest as Ryder got out all of the supplies.

"Yep! So lets get going." said rubble.

Everyone got there ski stuff on and began to hit the after an hour they got a call.

It was Alex, when Valerie saw that he was calling she groaned what did he do now?

"Hey Ryder you owe me a dollar." she said as she picked up the call.

"Oh NO! My only dollar! " said Ryder as he Grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

Valerie giggled "KIDDER!''

"Hello? Alex are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just needed some help or well advice."

"Alright .Shoot."

"Okay I like this slightly older girl but I don't know how to get her attention."

"Oh.'' said Valerie as she felt a bit akward . She looked behind her to see Ryder and all the pups and Jake who were all taking a break and listening to her conversation.

"Alex I think maybe you should be yourself... but if you already did that I guess try to look into things she likes get into her ask her out on a date."

"Oh well okay thanks for the advice!"

"No problem." said Valerie as she hung up.

"That was too weird." said Valerie as she faced everyone.

"What happened?" they all said.

"Alex has a crush and wanted MY advice. Why me? Why not talk to Ryder or ?"

"Oh well I wonder who his crush is?" said Marshall.

This got everyone guessing and thinking up people around town.

"What about that little girl Jessica?" said Chase.

"Nope can't be he said it was a slightly older girl.

"Well that leaves everyone even you!" said Everest.

Everyone paused then began to laugh at the idea of Alex and Valerie ,she was about 6 years older than him.

"I don't think so im way older and plus i don't think anyone would be interested in me really."

"What are you talking about!" said Marshall and alot of the other pups.

"Your kind and sweet you protect people and not to mention your brains bronze and beauty... Wait I meant to say"said Ryder as he realized what he just said.

Valerie began to blush,"What _did_ you mean ?"

"I didn't mean it like that or maybe I did Ryder bagan to stutter and get nervous.

"Jeez Man chill out ." said Jake as he put an arm around Everest.

"Everyone knows you 2 have a thing for eachother?"

"This made Valerie choke on her Hot choclate TO EVERYONES NOTICE."WHAT?"

" I dont like him!"

"I dont like her!"

They began to say about a million reasons and excuses on why they didnt like eachother.

"It ended with Ryder saying

"SHES NOT MY TYPE!"

"what?"

"Wait I mean you are but..."

"What Im not good enough." said valerie as she got al ittle upset.

They began to have another argument on why they should go out but at the end it was tsill an argument.

"Thats it!"they said together.

They both stormed out to talk out side.

All the pups could hear were MAYBE! and Whatever! and FINE WITH ME!

They both walked in with fake smiles on their faces.

"Sorry about that pups ,jake" said Ryder as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah that was inappropriate of us to start disputing over... stuff." said Valerie as she played with her hands nervously.

"Okaaaayy." said all the pups and Jake pretended he was already over the topic.

They all went back to then went home.

"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later the Valerie kept receiving gifts from a secret admirer.

She didn't care to acknowledge things like that . She had more important things to the pups,excercise keep Adventure Bay safe the only time she slacked off was for actual loved ones like family and friends.

"Ryder did we get any mail?"said Valerie as she walked down the stairs to the 1st floor.

"Yeah. Actually we got something from... Alex."

"Oh what is it?... I hope hes' okay hes been acting really strange latey ."

"Really how?"

"I don't know hes been absent minded... always staring at me and weird stuff like that."

"Well hes not in the hospital its just a Birthday Party." Ryder said checking both sides of the cards.

"Theirs another card its for you."he said giving her the pink letter.

"Oh okay .'' she began to read it and it turned out to be from Alex.

"She stood there for a minute then she began to cough or choke on her cereal.

"Are You Okay!" Ryder said as he ran over to help her.

"No... I mean ... Alex must be sick.'

"What do you mean?"

"Hes' the one... that secret admirer guy hes been sending me all those corny gifts the choclate and ... UUUGH!"

" I can't believe hes the one sending you those gifts." Ryder said as he laughed slightly.

"How do you let a 8 year old down easy?" she said as she walked back upstairs to shower and get ready to go over to Mr. Porters'.

 **30 minutes later**

"I don't think I should talk to him." Valerie said pouring food for all the pups.

"It would be rude to ignore him." some of the pups said.

''I don't know maybe just meneuver around him... his just so little and I don't want to deal with...THIS!" Valerie said as she moved her hands around.

"Maybe youshould totally date him!" said Zuma.

"Wha- What?!" Valerie began to laugh and lean against a wall.

Ryder couldn't help but chuckle while he over heard the conversation and was playing his game.

Valerie realized he was listening and turned toward him.

"You can play as long as you want but you'll never beat my high score." she then turned to the pups and kneeled down.

"Pups I can't date someone as young and immature and ... Alex is to little for me to go out with and thats how we humans work."

"We knew that was the deal but we don't know how old he is.' said Chase earning him a lot of understanding nods.

"Is he ten?' said Marshall.

"No hes 8 actually" valerie said as she scratched Marshall and Zuma behind their ears.

"Are you like 12?"said him a giggle from

" She's 14 and a 2-thirds Rubble." Ryder said as he continued his game.

"Someones' been keeping traaaaack." said Chase in a sing song voice before him and a giggling Rocky and Skye exited to play outside.

Everyone else looked up and stared at Ryder who had sunk into his chair from the weight from the stares.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Alex wwrote to Valerie saying he had a crush on her. She felt _AWKWARD._ She tried to act normal but it was to wierd receiving gifts and free food from alex.

Everyone in town seemed to know about the crush and it was driving the PAW Patrol _INSANE_.

Alex visited almost everyday making everything awkward.

But his birthday party came up and instead of skipping they all decided to show up. BIG MISTAKE.

" Happy Birthday Alex! All the pups yelled as they went up and hugged licked and tackled him.

"Hey Pups!... _Hey Valerie.''_ he said a bit more "flirty".

"H...heeeey Alex." Valerie said a bit hesitantly.

"You look pretty!"

' ."Valerie had worn a white knee high dress with some lace and did a side do in her hair.

"What about US!" said Marshall as he showed Alex the Paw Patrols bow ties and outfits.

"Thats... nice.' Once again Alex was absent mindedly stared at Valerie.

 **AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR OF THE PARTY EVERYONE WAS INSIDE OF MR. PORTERS**

" EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT! " Alex said as everyone stopped to listen.

He walked over to Valerie who was talking to Ryder at the moment. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Valerie Luz Hunter you are an amazing brilliant person and..."

Everyone ,except Ryder who was holding back a laugh, was confused and uncomfortable that Alex was proposing.

Valerie stood their a bit surprised, embaresed and annoyed . All her emotions including a bit of anger boiled up at that moment.

"STOP!"

"But won't you do me the honor of..."

"Stop." Valerie said rubbing her hands through her hair a bit out of stress.

"Why?I thought we had a good thing going."

"NO ! We don't ! I wanted to be nice but this is getting out of hand! I don't like you that way Alex... and you keep pushing me to go under all of this pressure I can't date YOU!"

'bUT WHY NOT." Alex said as he stood up.

"I ... I ... I" Valerie was getting nervous and all her anger melted away. Even she didn't want to break this delusional kids heart she had to think fast.

"I...I...I...We... ME AND RYDER ARE DATING !" Valerie said as she said the only escape to the situation.

This made Ryder choke on his cake."(COUGH COUGH COUGH) He patted his chest and then looked at Valerie and Alex and felt everyone 's stares.

"Wha... what?"

Valerie jumped in and held his hand Ryder didn't pull away.

"Yeah Alex were dating and I didn't tell you because you would have been devistated or at least upset at me."

"I.." Ryder tried to say something but Alex jumped on him.

"You took my woman!" Alex said throughing some weak punches as Ryder held him back with one hand.

"Hey kiddo calm down.'

"Oh jeez." groaned Valerie as she picked Alex was pretty light, he kept squirming and moving until Valerie put him down and held down his shoulders.

"Alex you are old enough to know how things work... I think... liking someone cannot be one sided and I don't like you that way , me saving you from that windsurfer was me doing my I'm to old for you."

"Listen..." Ryder said as he walked over and began to speak to Alex."Everyone has a special someone but your way to young to be thinking you've found yours yet."

"So are you two dating. Finally" said Zuma who was speaking for everyone in the room.

Valerie and Ryder looked up so fast they bumped heads.'Oww" "Ow".

They smiled at eachother and stayed like that for a while admiring eachother eyes Ryders Hazelnut and Valeries mix of gray,green and blue.

"Cough" said Marshall getting the atention of the 2.

"Hmm... what... I mean we or she and I..." said Ryder trying to collect his words.

Ryder looked at Valerie who suddenly spoke up.

"Not yet ." valerie said as she ruffled his hair. She then walked out.

"Wait what do you mean " _Not Yet"_. said Ryder. But she was already gone off on her atv.

"Oh everyone we only said we were dating to spear alex his feelings." Ryder said as fast as he could befor he ran out after Valerie.

"I guess thats our que to leave ! " said Marshall stretching and going outside and getting in his vehicle before driving away.

All the pups followed until Chase came back in with a huge box.

"Alex Happy Birthday from the PAW PATROL !" he said before getting in his police rige and driving away.

 **2 nights later**

"That movie was pretty good Ryder" said his arm around a sleeping Valerie.

"She fell asleep again" said Rocky .

"Oh well she looks so cute when shes sleeping" said Rubble

"Your not lieing there." said skye

"Hey how do I look when Im sleeping." said Marshall slightly posing.

All the pups and Ryder laughed

"ACHOO!" Valerie had sneezed.

"Oh is the movie over. I'm sorry I fell asleep again."

"Its okay." Ryder said before getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek."Good Night Val Good Night Pups." He got off the couch and walked over to the stairs to go up to his bed room.

Valerie touched her cheek and looked over to where Ryder had left.

 _"I'm glad everything's back to normal... sort of._

"Good Night Pups ." Valerie said before walking outside with them to tuck them in.

"


	4. Chapter 4

**I MESSED UP ON ONE OF MY CHAPTERS IM GOING TO DELETE IT AND WRITE ABOUT SOME OF THE IDEAS THE REVIEWS GAVE ME :)**

 **IM GOING TO MOVE ON FROM THIS STORY I GOT A BIT ROAD BLOCKED AND WRITE ONE ABOUT PUP PAIRINGS IN A DIFFERENT STORY.**

 **MARSHALXEVEREST SKYEXCHASE ( VALERIEXRYDER OR KATIEXRYDER)**


End file.
